


(Not Gonna) Freeze You Out

by KrazyKeke



Series: The Soldier and the Vixen [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderbent Harry Potter - Freeform, I admit to having a fascination with mutants, Mutant Harry, Mutual Pining, Person of Color Harry Potter, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), and I like making Harry one, as much as I can, but i want something different, so i'm stacking up on these, that or a metahuman, the trope of him/her landing in a parallel universe without magic is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't promise to fix all your problems but I promise you won't face them alone." Several months after the Accords are done away with and the triggers in Bucky's mind are removed, the Avengers once again all live together in the same Tower. Trying to forget what has been said, done, and move on past their mistakes. However it's not easy. Things only get harder for the former brainwashed super soldier when he falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.

**Anonymous** asked: “could you do a fic where Bucky is pining over fem!Harry, PLS.”

 **Anonymous** asked: “can you write a ff where harry is best friends with tony or rhodey and he likes bucky but he never says much to him so she thinks he hates him? Followed by a confession??”

I decided to knock out the two requests at once. Part two shall be up soon.

* * *

 

Bucky watched as she wrote something down in her notepad. He watched as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face, sipping on sweet iced tea. He watched as she laughed at something Natasha said, her nose scrunching up adorably.

He wanted to tell her so badly.  But… he couldn’t. What if he hurt her? He’d been tortured and hurt so many times. He’d tried to kill _Steve_ , the guy who was like a brother to him. He had fought against almost all of her friends during the Civil War. Rhodey and Tony were her best friends. Rhodey had lost the use of his legs in the battle at the airport. He’d murdered Howard and Maria Stark, Tony said that it was over and done with, but Bucky noticed that the billionaire never remained in the same room alone with him if he could avoid it.

He could hurt her without a second thought and that terrified him so much. He couldn’t. He couldn’t hurt her so he kept quiet about the feelings in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% satisfied with how this ended but it was getting super long. Anyway, no Harlyn did not reveal she's a mutant, yet. I have my reasons for her keeping it on the down low. Tony and Harlyn are like brother and sister with how they pick on each other. 
> 
> Request things on my [Tumblr](http://thekrazykeke.tumblr.com/).

From the day she met Bucky, he ignored her. He only spoke to her when absolutely necessary. In the six months he’d been in the Tower, he’d probably said less than ten words to her. Needless to say, at the beginning, Harlyn had been offended by how standoffish he was towards her -- and Tony. That is, until she got the full, unedited backstory of what had gone down with Ross and the Accords, the Civil War and before that, the Sokovia incident, from Natasha. Even knowing all that information, what killed Harlyn the most was the fact that she’d started to develop a crush on the former assassin and he seemed to think of her as nothing more than dirt under his shoes.

To date, the only people who knew about her crush was, of course, Natasha (who seemed to know about everything going on in the Tower with everyone), and Rhodey. Before they’d even met Tony, Harlyn had been in one of Rhodey’s classes, however it was the first day and she was late for roll call. The professor had been a douchebag and purposely skipped over her name, refusing to hand her the book she needed to complete her homework assignment. Poor girl had nearly burst into tears right then and there, and the future military man couldn’t ignore her distress, so he offered to let her share his textbook until the semester ended.

The two of them just **clicked**.

Most of the time Bucky’s avoidance of her went unnoticed by everyone except for Steve. Steve and Sam were the only two who knew why Bucky acted the way he did. He was scared of her - scared _for_ her. The ex-assassin was terrified of how he felt. He believed Harlyn to be too good for him and saw avoiding her as his only way to get over the crush.

Of course, that plan didn’t stop Sam from pushing him towards Harlyn every once in awhile.

“ ** _Anthony_ **!” By now, all the Avengers had gotten used to the fact that only Harlyn had the privilege of calling the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist by his full name and so they barely batted an eyelid when the fuming woman came up to him in the communal living room area and whacked Tony’s shoulder. “Did you eat my chicken and waffles again? What the hell, asshole!”

“Chill with the karate chops, Mulan.” Tony replied with his usual flippant flair. “You know how it is in the Tower. Anything left in the fridge for more than an hour officially becomes fair game for everyone. First come, first serve.”

Harlyn was exasperated. “You just came up with that rule right now!”

“I did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Not!”

“Too!”

“Not times two!”

“Did too times INFINITY!”

“Will you both just stop?!” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he wondered how he ended up working with such childish people, although Harlyn was actually a civilian, his mind whispered. “Miss Harlyn, **Clint** ate your chicken and waffles.”

“Guilty.” Lazily, the marksman lifted a hand in the air. “I’m sorry. I’ll buy whatever you want as repayment.” he added when she frowned in his direction. After a minute, Harlyn shrugged it off. “I want New Orleans red beans and rice.” The archer shrugged and nodded with a half smile. “Okay.”

“Hold the phone! You all but attack me and when it’s Barton, you just agree let it go? Not feeling the love right now, tiny!” Tony was all too amused. “Don’t call me tiny!” Being five foot three was perfectly normal and average. “Besides, you steal my food all the time. Of course I’m going to think you’re the culprit.” Harlyn pointed out.

“Miss Harlyn…” Steve noticed that she was perilously close to falling off the couch which she had jumped on to get on a more even level with Tony.

“I buy you food too! Don’t say I don’t!”

“You buy me things you know that I won’t eat. On purpose, jackass!”

“Whoops, my bad then, shorty.”

“Stop making jokes about my height.”

“Okay. ...Say, how’s the weather down there?”

“Fu--”

Just as Steve predicted, Harlyn was about to make a hard (and embarrassing) fall right on her face when Bucky seemed to appear out of nowhere, catching her flailing wrist with his flesh hand and tugged her firmly so that she was no longer in danger of hurting herself, even accidentally. Harlyn’s cheeks turned a light pink. “Thanks.” Bucky’s face went through several emotions before becoming neutral. “...Be more careful.” Releasing her wrist as if burned, he briskly turned on his heel and walked out of the communal area. He got halfway to the elevators before Harlyn caught up with him. “Why couldn’t you just accept my apology? Did you have to be an ass when I was trying to be nice?” Bucky didn’t understand why she was so upset, confrontational, and he didn’t appreciate her cursing at him either -- though it was hot, half of his brain acknowledged.

“Why does it matter?”

“Don’t answer the question with a question.” It took about four steps to match his stride and then Harlyn moved directly in front of him, he’d have to either knock her on her butt brushing past or go around. Something told Bucky she would probably try and cage him in with an exhaustive form of ‘tag’, and he felt a migraine forming. “Why do you keep running away from me?”

“I don’t and I’m not running away from you.”

“You always leave when I’m in the room. Why?” Harlyn persistently questioned. He frowned and repeated, “I don’t.” Reaching a hand out, as if to physically nudge her aside, “Move.” Dodging his hand, she got right in his personal space. “You’re _lying_.” The word ‘lying’ had all the weight of a death sentence and Bucky felt his heart clench, he swallowed, throat dry and scratchy. “You’re a lying liar who lies and I’m sick of feeling this way! So just tell me you hate me and I--” Whatever else Harlyn may have intended was cut off by a pair of warm, dry lips.

Her brain activity immediately scratched to a halt and she responded, kissing back after a second to take in the fact that this wasn’t a daydream or fantasy, this was really happening. Bucky’s hands drifted down her sides before hooking underneath her ass, lifting her so that they were more level and he didn’t have to stoop. He broke the kiss momentarily to ask in a husky voice, “Does this **_prove_** I don't hate you, doll?”

Harlyn licked her lips and didn’t miss how his blue-grey eyes darkened. “Y-Yeah.”

“I tried to stay away from you. I tried to do the right thing but if that means you think that I **hate** you…” He pressed open mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck. “You just had to be stubborn.” Bucky chastised her suddenly, but there was amusement in his eyes, his voice. “That’s part of why I like you, Harlyn.”

Grinning like an idiot and blushing slightly, “I like you too, Buck.” Harlyn replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged and appreciated. Please let me know what you think with constructive criticism, kudos, etc.


End file.
